


Time to De-Stress

by RaddDraggon



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Armor, Bardan isn’t with Arla Fett yet, Book: Republic Commando: Triple Zero, Clone Wars, Codpieces, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Ordo is the only one who has been formally adopted by Kal, Ordo isn’t with Basany Wennen yet, no beta reader we die like men, post mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: After a disappointing mission yields very little information on a cure for the clones accelerated aging, Bardan does his best to help Ordo de-stress in the only way he knows how.





	Time to De-Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start this out by apologizing for the fact that this really does not fit into the timeline well, and I’m pretty sure that I’ve got things out of order with how I think Jusik got his armor after Ordo and Besany actually got together, but I wanted to write, so here we are haha. Hope this is enjoyable for those who show up to read <3

Ordo and Bardan lay sprawled out on the deck of their ship, panting, their boots quickly scrambled out of the way as the hatch they just ran up sealed shut. Scorch marks littered the rivets of metal on the inside of the hatch, smoking a bit from blaster bolts that the two had just narrowly escaped. Bardan hissed out as he sat up, wiping at his green mandalorian armor, before offering his hand to the null class ARC trooper next to him.

“Well, that could have gone better. But could you imagine how much worse it could have gone had we not programmed the R2 unit to take off the moment we raised the hatch.” The former Jedi laughed, hauling himself and the man next to him back up to their feet. “We would probably be floaty little pieces in the atmosphere by now.” 

Ordo sighed and ripped his bucket off, scrubbing a gloved hand down his face to remove all of the sweat and dirt he had accumulated during this last harrowing mission. The mission hasn’t been a complete failure, but he was still put off with how little data they were able to acquire regarding the clones’ accelerated growth. He resisted the urge to throw his helmet across the open space of their ship, instead opting to sit it on a shelf away from his fury.

“I can practically taste your stress Ordo. I know that didn’t go the best way we could have hoped, but it’s not like we are coming back to Kal’buir empty handed?” The former Jedi pulled his scraped up helmet off, scruffing a hand through his blond hair and then moving to hold out a data chip to the tan man in front of him. Ordo let out a pent up breath and finally turned to take the chip from the other man.

“It’s not enough. It’s never going to be enough until we find the cure for my brothers and I. We are dying two times as fast as you are Bardan. I can’t just—“ he shrugged his shoulders out, trying not to be so tense. “I can’t relax while it feels like our lives are trickling away.”

Bardan hummed and nodded his head, moving to put his own helmet down. He reached out to brush his hands over the clones armored shoulders, tapping into his force sensitivity to questioningly brush across the other man’s psyche. “Can I..Can I help you relax a little, Or’ika?”

Ordo’s dark eyes tracked their way to Bardan’s and he seemed to be wrestling with himself, the force user could feel the turmoil, and the taut ball of stress the man actually was, under the exterior. A minute nod from the dark haired man made the both of them relax a little. Bardan gently caressed over Ordo’s mind with the force, imagining his own hands massaging the stress away. 

While he used his honed, invisible power to relax the man in front of him, his hands trembled a bit. They had been together like this a few times, but Bardan was still hesitant when it came to actually initiating the contact they both seemed to need after a mission. At his physical hesitancy, Ordo’s gloved hands grabbed onto Bardan’s and pulled their bodies close, so close that their mouths slammed together.

“I said yes, now stop making it weird.” Ordo’s roughened voice whispered out after they parted. The clones hands gripped the blonds belt and aligned their bodies, hard armor scraping together as their chests, stomachs, groin and knees knocked together. 

It was hot, and Bardan could feel himself hardening under his armor at the roughness of the taller man holding him close. He fumbled down between them to unclip the armor that covered arguably their most precious parts. Ordo groaned as the codpieces of their armor clattered to the deck and their clothed erections shoved together.

“Kriff, in a hurry, Bard’ika?” Ordo chuckled out, before pushing the former Jedi into a paneled wall. He reached down and hooked one of his hands under the blonds knee and brought it up to his own waist, giving him more access between the shorter man’s legs. 

“A little bit, but I also don’t want armor burn on my dick again.” Bardan huffed out, laughing into a moan as Ordo’s larger bulge shoved up underneath his own. His head thunked back into the metal wall as Ordo thrust up into him. He was so wet inside his own pants and wanted to whine so bad. “Ordo! Stang—f-faster!” His fingers moved up to tangle in the short curls of Ordo’s dark hair, pulling.

Ordo gripped at Bardan’s armored thigh plate as he roughly snapped his hips against the force users, rutting quicker, trying to bring them both to completion without their skin even having touched. Bardan’s spine went rigid and he let out a yelp, flooding the front of his pants with so much cum that Ordo could feel it seeping through the fabric against his own still hard dick.

“Ah hell’s” Bardan whispered out, his head lolling forward to tap against Ordo’s forehead as he came down from the flood of endorphins. Ordo stood panting against him, his eye lashes fluttering as he obviously held himself back, not wanting to torture Bardan with overstimulation.

“Let me go and I’ll suck you off, Or’ika.” Ordo’s eyes flashed open wide, but he moved back a little, dropping the leg he still held aloft at his own hip. He let Bardan push him back onto a set of steps that led up to the ships small living quarters. They both knew there was a perfectly good bunk up there, but if they took this to a bed, that meant they might have to acknowledge what was going on between them.

Bardan smoothed his hands down Ordo’s clone armor, using the force to make it feel like he was actually touching the clone under the white plates and fabric. Ordo’s mouth fell open and he watched as the blond got to the fastener of his pants, a zipper that was tricky to get to, but he knew the effort would be worth it. When the zip was down, his flushed cock easily forced its way out of its confines, almost hitting Bardan’s shiny lips. The former Jedi’s eyes locked onto a bead of precum as it dropped down the length of his erection.

“You look like you can’t wait to choke on my dick, Bard’ika. Why don’t you hurry up.” Ordo suggested huskily, and made a pleased noise when the shorter man agreed and leaned forward to suck the head into his watering mouth. A breath of hot air dispelled from the clones mouth as he watched inches of himself disappear between his partners lips. He moved his hand to tangle in Bardan’s blond hair, gripping it and moving the others head down to encourage him to take more.

“You feel kriffin great, Bardan. I know you can take it all.” Bardan moaned at the praise and pushed himself further, until he felt the flared head of Ordo’s hot dick pressing into the back of his throat. He breathed out through his nose as he sucked and drooled down to the other mans balls. He could feel it twitching inside his mouth, and so he renewed his efforts, bobbing his head faster with the guidance of the other man’s hand on the back of his head.

Soon Ordo’s hips were thrusting up, fucking into Bardan’s mouth. The clones thighs shaking under the stress of his impending orgasm, chasing it into the back of Bardan’s throat. Ordo let out a long, hoarse moan as he erupted inside of Bardan’s mouth, stroking the back of his blond head mindlessly as his vision whited out.

After a minute, the former Jedi let it slip out of his mouth, wiping his chin with the back of one of his gloved hands. He patted Ordo’s quivering thighs and pushed himself back up to a standing position.

“You should go shower in the fresher and then get some sleep. I’ll get myself cleaned up and then take over for the droid. I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn to pilot.” Bardan walked away after Ordo nodded, and the clone sat there for who knows how long before he got up to do as he was directed. The sleep he got after that, was some of the best sleep he’d had in years.


End file.
